High School Days
by AsandCastle103
Summary: Hey all. This story is back when Lara, Dean, Heidi, Jordan, Lachie and Chase were back in school. I suck at summaries. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Monday Morning**

"Lara! Get up or you'll be late." Lilly Knight yelled.

"I am up Mum!" 13 year old Lara Knight yelled back.

"Well hurry up, and get your butt downstairs." she called back, as her daughter came running down the stairs backpack on.

"Thanks Mum. Bye Mum." she said, grabbing her lunch off her mother and kissing her on the cheek.

**At Chatswood High School**

"Morning guys."Lara said, walking up to Heidi and Jordan.

"Morning. We have a new guy today."Heidi said, jumping up and down.

"Well I'm gonna go meet the guy. See you two at lunch or sometime during class." he said, walking off towards the office.

"Well we have English first." Heidi said, as they walked off towards their classroom.

"Great." Lara replied, as they took their seats in the back row.

"Good morning everyone. I would like you too meet Dean Gallagher. He is new to Chatswood High."Mr Murphy said, introducing him.

"Hey." everyone called back.

"Can I get you to take seat next to Lara. The only blonde girl in the class."Mr Murphy said, pushing him towards the seat.

"Gee thanks Sir." she replied, turning back around to talk to Heidi.

"Hey. Do you know where Jordan went?" she asked quietly.

"Don't know. Probably skipping again." Heidi replied, opening her book.

" have point."Lara replied, laughing and turning back around to face the board.

**At Lunch**

"Hey guys. Sorry I didn't see you during English." Jordan said, as they girls walked over to the group table.

"It's fine Jordan. We all know where you were." Izzie said, coming to sit down.

"You were wagging again." Lara said, sitting next to Heidi.

"Well. Here comes the new guy. I hope you girls don't mind, but I think that this group needs another boy."Jordan said, pulling Dean into the seat next to him.

"Hi. I'm Dean." he introduced himself.

"Hey. I'm Lara. This is Heidi, Izzie and Jordan."Lara said, pointing to all of them as she said their names.

"So. I was out behind the music room, when this teacher popped his head out the window. I knew I was busted. So he came outside and I bolted, he chased me for about like 5 minutes then he stopped. So now he has gone to the principals office and right about now I will be asked to come to the principals office."Jordan said.

The others cracked up with laughter because they all knew how Jordan could be when it came to go to the principals office.

"I'll see you guys later. I'm off to get my butt kicked by Mrs West."Jordan said, fist bumping with all the girls before walking off.

**After School**

"See ya Heidi. Bye Izzie."Lara said, as she started walking down the street.

"Hey." Dean called, catching up to her.

"Hey. Are you heading this way too?" she asked, walking in step with him.

"Yeah."he replied, as they walked into their street.

"I guess I'll see you tomorrow." Lara said, as she walked up the stairs to her front porch.

"Yeah. Would you like to walk to school with me tomorrow?" he asked, walking out of her gate.

"Sure. Which house number?" she asked.

"The one next to yours. See you tomorrow." he called, before walking inside.

"See ya. Mum!Dad! I'm home." she called, walking into the house.

"Hey."they called from the dining room.


	2. Chapter 2

**Next day**

"Lara! Get downstairs now. Someone at the door for you!"Lilly said, banging on Lara's door.

"Coming." she said,opening the door.

"So who's your friend?"her mother asked.

"A friend that sits with us at the table."Lara replied, walking down the stairs.

"I reckon he might ask you out one day." Lilly replied, coming down after her.

"Bye Mum."she said. Before grabbing Dean's arm and saying while walking towards the door. "Come on, let's go."

Once outside, the pair began to walk the short distance to school.

"Sorry bout that. My mum gets a little carried away." Lara said, apologising.

"It's fine Lara. Really." he replied, smiling at her.

"Look at those two walking together. Heidi how does it go. Lara and Dean, sitting in a tree." he trailed off as Lara walked up to him.

"Do you wanna die before you even finish high school?"Lara threatened, getting in his face.

" No." he replied, sinking down.

"Then I strongly suggest that you shut up and walk away before I hurt you."Lara said, walking off with Heidi and Izzie.

"Man. She is gonna hurt us when we all get the job we want." He said.

"What job is that?" Dean asked, as they followed the girls.

"Lara's Dad, Heidi's dad and my dad all know Vince Marchello from Rescue:Special Operations. And as of next week we start training a little. I can try and talk to Vince and get you a spot if you like?" he said, telling him about their future jobs.

"Yeah thanks." Dean replied, as they all turned into English class.

"Good morning everyone. Now it is assignment time."Mr Murphy said in a sing song voice.

"God help us all."Lara said, also in a sing song voice.

"Thankyou for that Lara." he said, giving her a stern look.


	3. Chapter 3

**At Lunch**

"Hey guys. Sorry can't sit with ya's again. Mrs West wants me up at her office for detention again."Jordan said, waving goodbye to them all.

"Hey."Dean said, sitting down at the table.

"Hey. What class did you just have?" Lara asked.

"Maths. Teacher kept us in late. ." Dean said, putting his head in his hands.

"Oh no." Lara said.

"What?" Heidi and Izzie asked.

"Bruce Donaldson."Lara said, standing up to face him.

"How do you know him?" Dean asked, as he had just met Bruce during Maths.

"Move blondie."Bruce said, trying to push Lara out of the way.

"Hey." she yelled, standing back in front of him.

"I said move!"he yelled,pulling out a knife sticking into her side.

"Ah." she moaned, as she collapsed against the wall.

"Lara!" Dean yelled, as he saw Lara collapse and saw Bruce gaining on Izzie. "Izzie run!"

Izzie ran as fast as she could before she bumped into Mr Murphy. "Sir. Please help. Bruce Donaldson has just knifed Lara in the side and he is after me." she panted, as she dragged him towards Lara.

"Miss Knight! What is the commotion?" Mrs West voice came from over the sea of voices.

"Mrs West! Please help!" Dean said, putting pressure on the wound.

"Call an ambulance." she instructed, putting more pressure on it while Dean called the ambulance on her mobile.

**20 mins later**

"Mrs West. Can I please go with her?" Dean asked.

"Yes, I suppose you can. Make sure you ring your parents."Mrs West replied, as Dean got into the back of the ambulance and took Lara's hand.

"I'm so sorry Lara." Dean said, looking down at her.

"What for? I was only protecting my friend from the arsehole." she said, pulling off her oxygen mask.

"Well I should have seen him pulling out the knife, I should have jumped in front on you to protect you. Your like my new best friend now." he said, snapping the mask back on her face.

"You didn't know Dean." Lara said, closing her eyes in pain.

**At The Hospital**

"Mrs Knight. It's Dean Gallagher. Yeah the guy from this morning. Umm. I'm at WestMead Hospital, I was wondering if you and your husband could come down." Dean said into the phone.

"If Lara alright?"Lilly asked, getting the attention of Tim (her husband) and Vince Marchello.

"Lara is the hospital after being knifed by Bruce Donaldson."Dean said calmly as he could.

"We're on our way now."Lilly said, before hanging up.

"Your Mum and Dad are on the way." Dean said, as he walked into Lara's room.

"Thanks." she said, as he perched himself on the side of her bed and grabbed hold of her hand.


	4. Chapter 4

**1 week later**

"Morning guys!"Lara said as she walked through Chatswood High's school gates.

"Lara your back. Remember we have parade this morning."Heidi said, hugging her best friend.

"Yeah, I know. Don't ruin it for everyone." Lara replied, walking alongside.

"Don't ruin what?"Dean asked, walking with Jordan.

"You'll see."Lara said, as they walked through the hall doors.

"Good morning everyone." Ms Williams said over the microphone. "Today we have a special performance by one of our year 8 student. While she sets up I will go through the notices for the week."

"What song is she doing again?"Izzie whispered for Heidi and Jordan to only hear.

"Don't know. She didn't tell me."Heidi said, looking over to Jordan. He shook his head.

"Well it seems like the young lady is now ready. Please give a hand to the talented Lara Knight."Ms Williams said, as Lara sat at the piano.

"Thanks. This song is called 'Am I Crazy' by Rebecca Lavelle."Lara said as she started to play.

_Maybe I was wrong_

_Maybe I'm too blame_

_I though I'd see you and it_

_Would be the same_

_When I look at you_

_Don't know who I see_

_Is it someone new or just a memory_

_Days drift by_

_Sometimes I cry_

_I never really understood_

_I always though that you'd be there_

_Was I crazy, crazy?_

_Sometimes, it's so unfair_

_Don't know where I am_

_Don't know where is home_

_Don't know much at all_

_But it ain't much fun alone_

_Guess I'll work it out_

_What else can you do_

_Maybe life goes on with one instead of two_

_Days drift by_

_Sometimes I cry_

_Never really understood_

_I always thought that you'd be there_

_Was I crazy, crazy?_

_Sometimes...It's so unfair_

_And was I crazy,crazy?_

_Sometimes...It'sso unfair_

Heidi, Jordan, Izzie and Dean stood up, clapping, followed by the rest of the year 8's.

"Thank you for that Lara. That was very nice."Ms Williams said, trying to make them all sit down as Lara got off the stage and walked over to where her friends were sitting and took her seat.


	5. Chapter 5

**Next morning**

"Hey. Great song yesterday."Dean said, falling into step with Lara as they walked towards school.

"Hey. Thanks. I was really nervous." she admitted, smiling up at him.

"Of course you would have been. Wanna come over my place tonight and study for the English exam."he said, as they walked through the school gates.

"Yeah. Why not." she replied, as they walked towards they group. "Hey Heidi, Izzie, Jordan." she continued, hugging each one of them.

"Hey. Great song yesterday."Heidi said, as they started walking towards their first class.

"Well, suckers. I'm off to have some fun."Jordan said, before waving goodbye and running off before any teachers saw them.

"Morning everyone. I hope you all study hard for the next two days as the exam is this week."Mr Murphy said, as Lara and Dean sat down.

**At Lunch**

"Hey guys."Izzie said, as they walked up to the group table.

"Hey." they replied, before going back to the conversation.

"So Jordan. Where did you go at English and Sose?"Lara asked, smirking.

"Well, I went to the boys bathroom and sat there until about fifteen minutes ago." Jordan said.

"Yeah. Well Mr Murphy is onto you right now. He can tell by the look on our faces. You get us in trouble for covering your arse, you head will be on a platter in front of the principal."Lara threatened.

"Sure. So, Vince called all our parents and we have training session this afternoon." Jordan said smiling.

"Sweet."they replied.

"Yeah, about that."Izzie started, looking down at the table.

"Whats wrong?"Heidi asked.

"Well. My family and I are moving to Melbourne."Izzie said, looking at the boys distraught faces then the girls.

"When?" Lara asked, trying to hold back the tears that were threatning to spill.

"Yeah. When."Heidi asked through the tears.

"This afternoon. Today was my last day at Chatswood High."Izzie said, as Jordan and Dean stood up and hugged her.

"We will miss you."they both said.

"Come here girls."Izzie said, looking at their tearstained faces.

"We are gonna miss you."they both said.

"Look, my mum is gonna be here soon to take me to the airport."Izzie said, letting them go.

"Do you have to leave now?"Lara asked, as Heidi turned around and cried into Jordan's shirt.

"Yeah. I'm sorry. Bye. I'll keep in touch."Izzie said, before taking one last look at her friends, and walking off.

Lara turned and found Dean in front of her. He embraced her and she cried into his shirt.

**That afternoon.**

"Ahh, you lot are my rookies."Vince Marchello said, as they four of them walked through the door.

"Yeah."Heidi said, still upset that Izzie wasn't around anymore.

"OK. Well let's go meet your future boss."he said, looking at Lara's tearstained face.

"Everyone, this is Michelle Letourneu. She is only freshly out of University, so i would be nice if I were you."Vince said, trying to crack a joke.

"Funny. Not."Lara said, as she walked over to one of the chairs set up. "Why is their five chairs set up?"

"Because they other Gallagher brother is coming. His name is Lachie."Vince said.

**That night**

"Evening Lara."Mrs Gallagher said, as Dean, Lara and Lachie walked through the door later that evening.

"Evening."she replied, smirking as she saw Chase throw food agaisnt the wall.

"Chase. Stop it."Lachie said, picking up his younger brother who was now covered in sweet potato. "Mum, I'm gonna go clean him up."

"Ok." she replied, as Dean and Lara went upstairs to his room and studied.


	6. Chapter 6

**Next morning**

"Lara! Get downstairs!" Lilly called from the kitchen

"I'm coming!"she yelled back.

When Lara got to the bottom, she found her parents and her friends surrounding the kitchen table.

"Look. I just wanna get to school with no fussing about presents this morning."Lara said, picking up her schoolbag.

"We know. See you guys this afternoon."Tim called, as they walked out the door.

Jordan and Heidi were in front, while Dean and Lara tagged behind talking.

"So, why didn't you tell me it was your birthday. I could've gotten you something."Dean said, pushing her a little.

"Well, cause then everyone would make a big fuss. And if you ever tell my teachers today, I will hurt you."Lara said, laughing.

"I will, don't worry about that."Dean said smiling as they walked through the school gates.

"Right before any teachers catch us. Heidi and I are off. See you guys at lunch."Jordan said, before grabbing his girlfriend's hand and running off with her.

"Well, they make a cute couple."Lara said, laughing as they made their way to their first class. Maths.

"Everyone take a seat."Mrs Collin said from the front of the room. She smiled in Lara's direction.

"Oh no."Lara sighed, putting her head on her arms.

"What's wrong?"Dean asked, as he sat next to her.

"Mrs Collin knows it is my birthday."Lara said, looking towards him.

"I feel so sorry for you right now." he said laughing.

"Shut up." she said, punching his arm.

**At lunch**

"Wonder where Heidi and Jordan are?"Lara asked, as they sat at their table.

"Don't know. Probably making out behind the music room." Dean replied, smirking.

"You have a point."Lara said.

"I was wondering if you wanted to come over this afternoon."Dean said, looking at the table.

"What is like a date sort of?" she asked.

"Yeah kinda." he replied.

"Sure." Lara said softly.


	7. Chapter 7

**1 week later**

"So brother, you finally made your move."Lachie said, as they got dressed for school.

"Yeah and why do you care?"he asked, glancing over at him.

"I don't care, it's just that if you two keep this dating up for another 4 years, you two could get married when your an adult."Lachie said, a they walked down the stairs.

"Yeah. Keep wishing that."Dean said, as he walked out the door.

**Lara's house**

"Lara. Get downstairs now. Dean is here."Lilly yelled up the stairs.

"Coming. Hey."Lara said, as she ran downstairs and into the kitchen.

"Hey." Dean replied,as Lara got her lunch and walked over to the door to leave.

"Have a good day you two."Lilly yelled from the door as they two made their way down into the garden.

**Chatswood High**

"Morning you two." Jordan said, as he watched Dean and Lara walk through the gates hand in hand.

"Morning. Where's Heidi?"Lara asked, as they walked side by side.

"At home. She is looking after her siblings."Jordan replied, as he started walking another direction. "See ya."

"Bye."They called after him.

During the middle of English class, there was a knock on the door from one of the ladies down in the admin office.

"Can we please speak to Lara Knight?" she asked.

"Who is we?" He asked.

The two police men stepped out from behind her.

"What have you done?"he asked, as he watched her walk outside.

**2 mins later**

"NO!" Lara screamed, sliding down the wall in tears.

"I'm sorry."they said, before they left.

"Lara. What's wrong?"Dean asked, as he bundled her up in his arms and sat next to her.


	8. Chapter 8

_"Lara. What's wrong."_

"My...parents.."she sobbed into his shirt.

"What about your parents?"he asked, holding her tighter.

"They're...dead."she said, sobbing harder.

**Dean's house**

"Hey Mum. I'm home." he called, as he helped Lara take off her bag.

"Thanks." she said, sitting down at the kitchen table.

"Oh Lara." Elena Gallagher exclaimed, pulling her into a tight hug.

"I'll be fine." she said, wiping her eyes.

"Do you have anyone else to stay with?"Shane Gallagher said, coming into the room with baby Chase in his arms.

"No. My grandparents died a few years ago. My parents didn't have any siblings."Lara said, sniffling a little.

''Well, your more than welcomed to live here." Elena said, putting together afternoon tea.

"Thanks." she replied.

"Well we have already moved all your stuff into the spare room for you."Shane said, knowing that Elena would've said that she could live with them.

"You didn't have to."Lara said, taking a sip of her water.

"The one thing they didn't tell me, was how my parents died."Lara said, as the doorbell rang.

"Vincent. How are you?"Shane said, answering the door.

"Shane. I'm good. How is Lara holding up?"he asked, as they walked out of earshot.

"Yeah. She is doing alright I suppose." Shane replied.

"We were called to their accident. We tried to revive them but they had internal bleeding that we couldn't stop."Vince said, putting his head in his hands.

"My parent's died in a car acciden."Lara said, looking between the men.

"Yeah. I'm so sorry Lara."Vince said, pulling the crying girl into a hug.

"It's fine. You did everything you could."she said, pulling away and walking up the stairs to her new bedroom where she laid down and cried herself to sleep.


	9. Chapter 9

**Later that night**

"Lara, open the door."Dean said, banging on it.

"Open it yourself."Lara responded sitting up.

He opened the door and walked in, shutting it behind him. "You ok?"

Ï'll be alright."she replied, wrapping her arms around his waist.

"Good."he replied, kissing her forehead.

"You guys hungry?"12 year old Lachie said, barging into the room.

"Yeah. You comin'?" he asked, helping Lara up.

"Yeah." she replied, walking out the door hand in hand with Dean.

**Next day-Sunday 6.00am**

"Time to get up!"Dean yelled, as he walked into Lara's room.

"Go away. It's sick in the bloody morning."Lara moaned from under her covers.

"Well you have to get up. We're going to the beach."Dean replied, pulling the blankets off her.

"Fine."she replied, getting up and pushing him out the door so she could get dressed.

**Later that night-Jordan's House**

"Hey Heidi, do you wanna stay for dinner?"Jordan asked his girlfriend.

"Sure, why not."she replied, as they walked into the dining room.

**20 mins later**

"Do you want me to walk you home?" Jordan asked, as they turned the corner to Heidi's hosue.

"Jordan. You are walking me home youu douchebag." Heidi laughed.

"Love you." he said, as she walked through her door.

"Love you too." she replied closing the door behind her.

"Actually, do you want to stay the night?"she asked, opening the door again.

"Sure why not."Jordan replied, walking through the door and greeting Mr and Mrs Wilson on the way through.


End file.
